Jin Sun-Kwon
Jin Sun-Kwon (voiced by Susanna Burney) is the F.E.A.R. technical officer. A striking, level-headed Korean American woman of small build, she also serves as the First F.E.A.R. team's combat medic and is in charge of in-field forensics, she wears a light combat vest version of the D-12 heavy armor that most F.E.A.R. Operatives wear. Her parents were from Seoul, but she was born and raised in the USA. __TOC__ Both Timelines F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon Jin Sun-Kwon like the other members of the F.E.A.R. team is called in for a emergency briefing on the Armacham Technology Corporation situation soon after the Replica uprising at the Perseus Compound, during the briefing she identifies that Paxton Fettel's cannibalism of Armacham researchers isn't just recreational describing him as having an agenda. Later when Spen Jankowski raises questions over putting the Point Man in the field Jin reassures him that the Point Man will do fine. When Jankowski and the Point Man discover the mutilated body of Charles Habegger while searching for Fettel in the Auburn district Jin is called in while the Point Man continues to follow Fettel's tracking signal, upon returning the Point Man can overhear a converation between Jin and Jankowski where Jankowski voices concerns about the Point Man, describing him as "off", she defends the Point Man and tells Jankowski that she thinks the Point Man is cute. Jin stays in Auburn to conduct a forensic investigation while Jankowski and the Point Man link up with Delta Force and make there way to the South River Wastewater Treatment Plant. After completing her forensic investigation in Auburn Jin also makes her way to the South River Wastewater Treatment Plant she and Delta Force Operative D. Passalaqua are the first to find the Point Man after he is knocked unconscious by a explosion, Jin protests when F.E.A.R. team coordinator Rowdy Betters sends the Point Man back in after Fettel by himself. While the Point Man tracks Fettel, Jin continues to search for Jankowski who was also lost during the explosion. After managing to locate the bodies of Delta Force she doesn't find Jankowski's body, however before continuing her search, she is put on stand by to be sent into Armacham Technology Corporation. She and D. Passalaqua arrive at the site of Delta Force Recon Team's last known position. She describes the bodies of the dead team as having under gone almost complete liquefaction assuming that it may have been caused by a chemical agent as none of the Recon Team managed to fire a shot. After completing her analysis of the Recon team's bodies, Jin and Douglas Holiday accompany the Point Man to the Rammelmeier Industrial Compound in the Auburn district but there UH-60 Blackhawk helicopter is shot down, killing the pilot and leaving Jin injured. Holiday stays with Jin while Point Man continues his objective to stop Fettel and locate Alice Wade. Just before entering the Origin facility, Point Man overhears that a Medevac has arrived at Jin and Holiday's position. At the end of F.E.A.R, Point Man is rescued by Jin and Holiday who arrive at the site of the explosion via helecopter. Jin informs the Point Man that they haven't been able to contact anyone since the explosion and wonders what happened to Alma, the helicopter then shakes violently as Alma pulls herself inside. Jin Sun-Kwon was originally designated as a sniper with enhanced hearing that would let her hear enemies before they can hear her in the very early builds of F.E.A.R., but this role and ability was removed when developer Monolith found itself unable to integrate scenarios into F.E.A.R. in which she could snipe. Her original sniper outfit can still be seen in the elbow pads she wears and the red index fingers of both her gloves, i.e, her "trigger" fingers. Vivendi Timeline F.E.A.R. Extraction Point In F.E.A.R. Extraction Point, Jin survives the helicopter crash along with Douglas Holiday and the Point Man, but the Point Man is cut off from them. While attempting to reunite, Holiday and Jin are ambushed by Replica Soldiers, and Jin is captured. However, she manages to free herself and escape while in the subway, commenting to Holiday and the Point Man, that she's not Alice Wade. Jin agrees to meet up with the Point Man and Holiday at the Delta Force extraction point Auburn Memorial Hospital. After Douglas Holiday's death at the hands of Alma's Apparitions, the Point Man receives several radio transmissions from Jin warning him of Replica Soldiers as well as otherworldly entities hunting him. The Point Man also has a psychic vision of Paxton Fettel confronting Jin. Fettel promises not to harm Jin, but says that he can't say the same for his mother. Jin manages to make it to the Auburn Memorial Hospital before the Point Man only to find all the Delta Force operatives dead. In her final transmission, Jin expresses concern that the Point Man isn't coming for her, and despairs that she is going to die alone with "them". As the Point Man gets closer to the hospital, both Spen Jankowski and the younger Alma Wade appear to him urging him to hurry. When the Point Man finally reaches the hospital, he is drawn into a hallucination of maze like hallways. Jin is seen running across the Point Man's path followed by Nightmares attacking the Point Man, with one Nightmare going after Jin. After following Jin the world reverts back to normal and the Point Man hears her scream from one floor above him. Following the trail of blood up the stairs, the Point Man only to find three Apparitions floating around Jin's dead body, her camera constantly taking pictures of her own corpse. The events of Extraction Point are not considered as Canon, therefore F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin will disregard this storyline as only the games developed by Monolith are considered as official. Also See *Jin Sun-Kwon Quotes Category:Characters